The Greatest game Ever!
by The-Angelic-Diablo
Summary: what happens when a Crazed member of Finn's Family and his writer Diablo get together with an Idea for a truth or dare game? Find out, cause it isn't amusing, for them
1. Intro and Kidnapping

Chapter 1: Introduction and the kidnapping

Chapter 1: Introduction and the kidnapping

**Diablo**: "Hello My faithful readers. This is the first frantic I'm writing staring the Heroic Storm Hawks, and the deadly Cyclonians. This is also the First Truth or dare Fan fiction I'm writing. Now, time to introduce my sidekick: Jaxon! He is the oc that will be appearing in my new Storm hawks fanfic coming soon."

**Jaxon**: "Wazz up peeps. My homie Ja… I mean Diablo asked for some helping getting the storm hawks. All we need as a Lunatic, a Writer, the storm hawks Password to the condor, and a camera. Luckily, I had all of that. Yo DJ, spin that shit!" a gaint TV screen lowers down in the old barn.

Jaxon: "Meet the Jaxatron 4,000,000 Folks. Top of the line and my own design Let's See how we Got Aerrow"

The screen cuts to inside the condor, as the duo walked down the halls to Aerrow's Room. Entering the code, Jaxon looked into the camera." Well, this is it folks, the leader of the storm hawks… Viewer Discretion advised." He warned before walking into the room, and Diablo put on the Night vision, which made everything come in clear.

Aerrow was fast asleep, Raddar right next to the red haired Warrior. Jaxon Bagged the Small Creature, causing it to wake and jump around in the bag that was being held by a Crew member. Aerrow Jumped, Seeing the two boys and running out the room fast, screaming in shock due to they were dressed as clowns. Diablo Quickly drew out a clear Crystal, and sent a blast at Aerrow, closing the young man to fall face first into Junko's Midnight Pie. \, Frozen in place.

Jaxon, grinning as the first cage with a cloth over was raised." Ladies and gentlemen, Sky knights and Talons, Readers of all ages, here's Aerrow!" He quickly yanked the sheet off, revealing Aerrow, his face covered in Chocolate pie, in his boxers, which were fancy little Duckies. Diablo pressed a button, and laughter came from the speakers." How are you today Aerrow?"

Aerrow, Fuming mad and embarrassed" I'm a Nobel knight who was kidnapped and Shown to a atmost wide Audience in my boxers… I'm fine Jaxon, you?

Jaxon, giving him a thumbs up." Now dude, hold still." Throwing the sheet over and pressing a button on his own panel, Aerrow screamed as the sheet was removed, and he was in Baggy Black jeans, a baggy black t-shirt and a baggy black zip up hoodie, with the storm hawks symbol on the front." Sweet Clothes."

Diablo, grinning." Time to see what happened to a Blond blaster known as Finn. DJ, spin it."

Finns Room was up next, and Jaxon appeared with a gas mask on." Safety first folks"

He opened the Sharpshooter's door and the smell of month old socks and food filled the all as Finn Happily slepted on his bed. " Awe, he's sound asleep… I should fix that." Grabbing an Air Horn, a sea diving helmet, and a pair a tongs, lifted Finn up by his neck, and placed the Helmet on him, then placed the air horn near his ear.

" Hey ladies, want some of the Finn, Chika cha," Said the surfer-sounding sniper as he did his guns like pose, before screaming as Jaxon pressed the button.

Diablo, grinning, freezing Finn in the world's funniest pose, screaming with his fingers pointed at a mirror image of himself.

" Please welcome ladies and Gents, Finn!"

Jaxon had removed the sheet, but to the dismay of many, the young blond had his crystal frozen with him, and was dressed in baggy floral printed shorts, a white tank top, and a floral printed shirt, and his hair was ungelled a girl like scream filled the speakers, due to the button of Jaxon." Chika-cha."

"Finn, your in surfer clothes and ungelled hair, you ok buddy?" asked the fearless leader.

A few funny Videos later, Piper, Junko, Stork, Starling, Snipe, Raves, and Raddar, who was hiding in the Vents were there." Well folks, 2 more to go. Master Cyclonis and the Dark ace." Announced Diablo as Aerrow jumped in his cage." YOU INVITED DARK ACE??"

"Not invited, no one was Bro," replied Jaxon. The Video screen turned into a dark, red filled hallway, leading to the dark ace sleeping chambers. Knowing Dark ace was a fearless fighter, he often slept without his gear in his room, which was to Jaxon's advantage. He snuck in and froze in his tracks. He saw the most feared fighter in the world sitting on his bed, hugging a teddy bear sobbing." It's ok Mr. stuff'ems momma is out there, somewhere. …. I MISS MY MOMMY!!" yelled the double-crossing fighter. Jaxon had already gotten some pictures as the crystal wielding Diablo froze Ace while he was sucking him thumb.

"WTF. OH MY FUCKING GOD!!" yelled Aerrow, who was shortly joined in by everyone in laughing. Aerrow needed to be removed from his cage to get CPR.

"Everyone, Dark ace." Announced Diablo as the cage was raised, and ace was sitting there, eyes poofy and still holding his bear." You showed them, didn't you?" he asked calmly as the video played for a second time." You're all dead."

Diablo, grabbing a aurora Stone, the last of it's kind." Shut up, or your bear is dead." The host threatened.

"NOT MR.STUFF'EMS!! Fine, I'll participate." Agreed the young man.

"I'm very proud of this one." Said Jaxon as the video of another dark hallway appeared, this time leading to the throne room of master Cyclonis. Jaxon opened the door and carefully entered the room, only to find the queen of darkness dressed in a bright pink dress, dancing and singing like a preppy little girl Diablo recorded it as Jaxon Stepped forward." Evening Cyclonis," he said, his own camera out.

"What are you doing here?!" she screamed, trying to maintain her evil sneer, which didn't work.

"To take you to a Truth or dare game, your group and the storm hawks are there." Said Diablo, holding the Aurora stone.

Cyclonis agreed, but tried to take Jaxon's camera, which he ended up flipping her over, and hanging her by her the tied to her dress, which untied, revealing his to be in a girly like pair of underwear, which she screamed about as Diablo froze her.

Aerrow exploded into laughter, along with piper, Junko and the dark ace. Master Cyclonis' cage was soon raised as she looked at no one.

"Cyclonis, I thought they were Cute" replied finn, with a chika-cha pose."

Diablo: If you have any truth's dares, or comments to the characters, please send them to me. Nothing to bad, like sexual things. But you can make Stork dance, piper and Cyclonis sit in there underwear, even make Junko and Raddar kiss. You pick. Review please

Jaxon: we love to see the drama and the chaos, so bring them dares here. DJ, Spin that shit.

Dark Ace: what shit??

Diablo: great, my sidekick just had the DJ spin shit at Darkace. Bye Y'all

Aerrow: and please review, I want to leave.

Finn: Chika cha!


	2. Let the fun begin

Chapter 2: let the fun begin

Chapter 2: let the fun begin

**Diablo: **ok, so we have all the fun people here, and it's time for a little background check on them before we start

**Jaxon**: Ello, My name is Jackson, spelled Jaxon, for just Jax. I'm 15, the co-sharp shooter on the condor and was one the student of the Dark Ace.

**Aerrow: **Hi, I'm Aerrow, the leader and last descendants of the original Storm hawks. I'm 15 and Hate the dark Ace

**Finn: **Hi, I'm Finn, I love girls, surfing, girls, playing pranks with Junko, girls and my crossbow. Oh, and I'm 15, and my catchphrase is chica Ch….

Dark ace:hitting Finn. I'm the dark ace, the last to of the original Storm hawks and head Talon commander. I am 20 years old, and love to hurt people, mainly children

Master Cyclonis: I'm master Cyclonis. I love Crystals, Doom, and evilness. I also enjoy the fact my father is dead. I'm 14 and have been the ruler of cyclonia for 9 years.

Piper: hi everyone, I'm piper, the navigator, and crystal expert of the storm hawks. I love fighting, flying, and crystals. I'm 14

After everyone else's intros, Diablo steps forward." Ok, now for the rules, you do whatever the dares or truth s or, got it." He asks, a sword just like Dark aces on his back, powered by the last Aurora stone.

Everyone nodded as Jaxon slid a Laptop to Diablo." Dude, our first dare and truth. From _**yamiandyugifan: **_have a great dare and truth for Aerrow!

Truth: Aerrow to say his most embarrassing moment in his life.

Dare: Kiss dark ace for 15 seconds on the lips."

Aerrow sighed." My most embarrassing moment is when I shit myself in front of a girl I liked when I went to kiss her. And Hell fucking No!"

Dark ace, throwing up in a basket." Agreed with the storm hawk."

Diablo, grabbing his sword." You have to do it, or else."

Jaxon, grabbing Dark ace's bear, hanging him about the group.

Aerrow, seeing Raddar hung up there to, had no choice. He walked over to the dark ace and was forced him to the older man's lips by Finn, laughing as the two just sat there for 15 seconds, before they both went and puked.

Finn, laughing his head off, before getting jumped on by both men.

Diablo: Well. That's all we have for the first round. And a Thanks to yamiandyugifan for the dare and truth.

Piper: and thanks to all the readers. Please Review.

Dark Ace: YAMIANDYUGI FAN, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THIS.

Jaxonlaughing: No he won't


End file.
